If You Insist
by IronicVeghead
Summary: "What are you doing?" Artemis smiled, leaning down to reach for the fallen box. "NOTHING!" He shrieked, using his superspeed to pick up the object before his girlfriend could reach it, "Just part of an experiment," Wally laughed uneasily. Artemis crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Wally I can clearly see that there is a large picture of a penis on that box,". Smutfire.


**This is officially the weirdest thing I have ever written. Not the smut part, but the whole plotline. I don't even remember what gave me the idea, but once it got planted into my head I decided that it just _had_ to be written. **

**The smut is because Dott wanted smutfire, so I continued it and made it smutfire!**

**So here we go. I don't blame you if you think poorly of me after this. **

* * *

Wally scrunched his nose up at the instructions, holding the paper up higher in order to catch the bathroom's lights.

"Mix a half a cup of warm water…" He mumbled, "…Carefully pour…waiting three minutes…"

"Wally what are you doing?" Artemis's voice appeared from behind him.

"AH!" The redhead yelped, his eyes growing frightened and wide as he jumped and lost a hold on the small cardboard box tucked under his arm, "Artemis! I thought you had class until five today!" He spoke quickly, his tone an extra octave higher.

The archer shifted on her feet and narrowed her eyes, "No, my class was cancelled because the professor is at a conference," She said slowly, in a way that told Wally that he'd probably heard this before, "What are you doing?" Artemis smiled, leaning down to reach for the fallen box.

"NOTHING!" He shrieked, using his superspeed to pick up the object before his girlfriend could reach it, "Just part of an experiment," Wally laughed uneasily.

Artemis crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Wally I can clearly see that there is a large picture of a penis on that box," She pointed out.

"Anatomical flashcards," He blurted out, his muscles tense.

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" The blonde teased, reaching out a hand to flick Wally's arm, "Now come on, what'cha got there?" She cooed, sidling up to pluck the penis box out of his hands.

Wally shrunk back as Artemis looked over the item, a smirk playing on her face.

"_Clone-A-Willy_, huh," She nodded, reading over the instructions on the information panel.

The speedster gave a frightened laugh as his eyes darted for the exit to the bathroom, "It was uh, it was going to be a surprise," He said quietly, "A present. Because of the science tournament, you know,"

Artemis slipped an arm easily around Wally's torso, rubbing his side and making him relax, "That's very thoughtful of you," She smiled, still keeping an intrigued eye on the kit.

"Well I'm going to be gone for two whole _weeks _because of this thing," He spoke, his voice growing exasperated, "So I thought it might be an amusing parting gift,"

"Oh don't be such a drag, you're going to have tons of fun there," Artemis laughed as she pulled the redhead to the kitchen and began tossing him a few kitchen supplies, "I saw the brochure for the tournament, all of your favorite scientists are going to be there," She continued talking conversationally.

Wally frowned as he caught a mixing bowl, "Yeah but _you_ aren't,"

"Well you'll just have to suck it up then?" She teased, tugging on his sleeve to lead him back to the bathroom, "Now first we add the powder," Artemis said, sitting herself on the edge of the bathtub with the mixing bowl and a spatula.

"What?!" Wally yelped, looking at his girlfriend as if she had just grown another head, "You really want me to make this?"

"Well why not?" She smirked, "We have the Clone-A-Willy kit, _you_ have a Willy, and _I_ have a use for this,"

"Uh," The redhead pulled the toilet seat down and took a seat, grabbing the box from the sink counter and tugging out the packaged powder, "Alright then; if you insist," He laughed nervously, a flush rising to his cheeks.

"We'll need a half cup of hot water next," She informed him as she grabbed the scissors from their pile of supplies and poured the powder into the bowl. Wally carefully got the exact amount of water they needed and prompted Artemis to bring the bowl to the sink so that he didn't spill any over the edge of the measuring cup, "Oh for goodness sakes, it's fine if you spill some," She rolled her eyes.

"Arty this is _science_," He scolded her, "Science that is going to touch my _penis_. We are getting this right,"

Artemis decided not to fight him on such a matter and held the bowl out for him to pour the water. She sat back down and began stirring as the speedster read over the instructions once more.

"So it says that I'll have to keep my dick in the mold for like, _five_ minutes," He groaned, plucking a plastic cylinder out of the box for the mix to go in, "Is it up to consistency yet?" Wally glanced over at the bowl.

"Yeah, I think it's penis time," Artemis smirked, motioning for Wally to hold the plastic cylinder.

They managed to pour the majority of the mixture into its purposed destination, only getting a small amount in the bathtub and on the redhead's fingers.

"Alright Babe, pants off," The archer wriggled her eyebrows, holding the mold with a sinister smile on her face. Wally slipped off all of his clothes, rolling his eyes and laughing when the blonde gave him an appeasing stare, "Hmm…Okay you hold the mold, I'll get you ready,"

Wally took the cylinder with a disgusted face, peeking into the mixture hesitantly, "I really do not want to put my-Uhhh," The sentence was lost as Artemis leaned down to curl her hands around Wally's ass and press her lips to the base of his member. He nearly dropped the mold as she began nipping the sensitive skin around his shaft, her eyelashes fluttering against the skin of his hips and her warm breath ghosting over his skin.

"Time's perfect, Babe," Artemis murmured, stroking a single finger along his erection and pulling away from his hips.

Wally groaned in a mix of arousal and irritation as he hesitated. Artemis gave a small laugh and placed her hands over his own, guiding the mold in place. "Ugh, it feels so _weird_," He complained, wrinkling his nose.

"Four and a half minutes," The archer smiled, tracing her fingers delicately over the exposed skin of his chest and inciting shivers from the speedster.

"I regret this," He groaned, biting his lip as Artemis pressed a few kisses along his abdomen.

"You have to stay up the _whole_ five minutes,"

"I _really_ regret this,"

* * *

They had two minutes.

Two minutes left and the Clone-A-Willy would be done.

Wally was _still_ messing with the original.

"You got it all off," Artemis slapped his hand away from his lap, rolling her eyes.

"Did that box come with the chemical ingredients? What if it's not safe for you now?" He whined, standing up, "I need to wash it again," The redhead decided.

"Sit _down_," The archer laughed, pulling him back to the edge of their bed, her hands pressing down on his exposed thighs to keep him still, "You are _fine_,"

He gave her a withered look so she kissed him on the nose.

"C'mon, let's check on Willy," She said, standing up to stride over to the mold where the clone was drying.

"You _named_ it?!" Wally shrieked, his eyes darting away as he tried to decide whether that was a good or bad thing.

Artemis ignored him in favor of pulling the clone out of the mold, giving a pleased hum at the finished product, "It's just as big as the original," She mused.

Wally was still heading over to see the (now accursed) thing when the blonde turned around with the copy in her hands and a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Let's test it out,"

"I'm washing it first!" The speedster exclaimed, grabbing it out of her hands and zipping to the bathroom sink. He could hear Artemis huff from the bedroom as he turned on the faucet.

He wasn't quite sure how to feel about the dildo anymore. It had seemed like a good idea a first, but now that Wally had the object in his hands it just felt _strange_. Not to mention the process of making it was _torture_. And although he wouldn't voice it in his own thoughts, the redhead was also a bit jealous of the attention the item was getting from his girlfriend.

Wally had the original, surely that was worth more than a fake copy?

It wasn't until he'd turned the sink off that he heard the _new_ sounds coming from the bedroom.

"_Uhhhh_…_Unnng…"_

Wally _knew_ those sounds.

He was back in the bedroom less than a moment later, his eyes darkening as they drank in the naked form on the bed, _their_ bed.

Artemis had stripped and begun without him, she was spread out in the middle of the bed, and she was absolutely magnificent. Her slender legs were parted to allow better access for the hand that had slipped down between them, her fingers slowly stroking herself. She didn't hear him come in, the blonde's eyes were closed in utter bliss and her free hand was clenching uselessly against her abdomen.

Wally gave a hard swallow and walked to the bed, his large strides giving him need of only two. The mattress dipped below the weight of his knees as he kneeled and Artemis turned her head to give him a sultry smile, "You took too long," She stated, her voice smoky.

His response was to lean over her lithe form and mesh his lips to her own, pleased that the archer opened her mouth almost instantly in order to tangle their tongues in a battle of whet need. Artemis's free hand reached for him and Wally took the cue instantly, swinging a leg over her hips and detaching their lips in order to nibble his way down her chest.

The speedster easily found his way to the peak of one of her breasts and took the familiar nub between his teeth, pinching it with enough force to illicit a delicious gasp from his lover. Artemis took the hand that had been exploring her core and grasped Wally's throbbing length in retaliation.

"Nhnng, _Babe_," He grunted, his eyes clenching shut as his hips began trying to buck into her hand.

"Where's my new toy?" She spoke coyly, having gained enough coherency to tease the redhead. Wally dropped his head back into her chest as he began panting in ravenous need, pausing to suckle a new red mark into her skin. Artemis moaned and pressed herself into his touch, "_Wally_, where?" She asked again, her voice hoarse.

"Right here," He mumbled against her skin as his hand groped about by the edge of the bed, searching for the disregarded item. The speedster found it and knew immediately what to do.

"_Wally_…" Artemis's voice was breathless as he gently stroked her core, one finger dipping in at an agonizingly slow pace.

He shuddered as his actions where mimicked in the firm grip she had on his member, the long pumps pulling his lust to the surface, setting his skin aflame. Wally added another finger to his girlfriend's center, mesmerized by the warm feel of her soft flesh and delighting in the way her eyes fluttered closed in delirium.

"_Aughhh,_ Arty," Wally groaned as she gave a tighter pump, her yearning taking control.

"_Now_, Wally," She spoke, somewhere between an order and a plea.

The redhead was certainly willing to comply, and quickly set the toy in place. He pushed it in slowly and carefully, his eyes soaking in the way Artemis arched her back up in ecstasy as it filled her. It was _extremely_ erotic, to say the least, because of the new view, of being able to see _all_ of her as she began to buck against it. She started fondling his shaft once more, her hand pumping up and down at a faster pace that Wally matched with his own.

Artemis's free hand swiftly moved down to add to the experience, her fingers seeking out that personal nub of pleasure before beginning to rub it without abandon. Wally groaned as he bucked into her hand; and while her palm might have been small, Artemis had long since learned the ways to compensate in her touch. The speedster was left with heavy breaths that left no room for speech, and Artemis was none the better.

"Nnnnng," The archer groaned, her wild mane of blonde hair billowing out on the pillow as she pressed her head deep into the pillows, her body twisting and writhing with the severe pleasure brought on by the newly created toy. As much as he wanted to pull the damn thing away and take her for himself, the redhead also found the new experience tantalizing. Wally pushed it deep within her core each time, groaning at the way her entire body reacted to his actions and relishing in the freedom to watch as Artemis rocked her pelvis into his hand, her leg and abdominal muscles rippling from the movement.

The redhead could feel her coming undone, he could easily tell from the way her thrusts became more frantic, her moans growing higher, and the way her grip became hectic on his shaft. And knowing that brought him closer to his own edge. So he continued his fast pace as he leaned down to breath lightly into her ear, his jaw tight from the harsh desire running through his veins.

"_Artemis…_" He whispered.

The blonde gave a feral whine from the back of her throat as her body tensed below him, "Wallyyy!"

The speedster felt his own composure leave only a moment after his lovers, the view of her shuddering, alluring body becoming enough to send him reeling into the throngs of raw elation.

After a fleeting instant and a second to place the toy at the edge of the bed once more, Wally lowered himself over Artemis and curled the woman into his arms. She responded in turn and began pressing light kisses across his shoulder.

"That was pretty great," Artemis smirked, her eyes lidded in slight exhaustion as she looked up to her boyfriend, her legs entwining themselves with his own.

"It was…" Wally paused, trying to think of a proper word, "Erotically intriguing?" He tried, his eyebrows furrowed. Artemis laughed and swatted him on the arm, letting out stream of unintended giggles when the redhead nuzzled his face into her cheek, "But not as good as the real thing," He whispered.

"No," She breathed back, "No it wasn't quite the same. But it will work for the two weeks you'll be gone," Artemis spoke with a tone of finality.

"You know…I'm not quite sure we can be certain that it's as good as the real thing without reminding ourselves what that's like," Wally spoke coyly, his hand sliding along the blonde's ribcage with obviously lewd intent.

"Well," Artemis smiled back, "_If you insist_,"

* * *

**So I think that at least the smut turned out okay!**

**Please leave a review and remind me how ridiculous this is. And that I should stick to kidnappings and normal smut. **

**_Love, Veg_**


End file.
